


move

by naaa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naaa/pseuds/naaa
Summary: awalnyaa jiji curhat. capek kuliah. stress katanya. untungnya mino menawarkan solusi untuk menghilangkan stress yang ji alami.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 15





	move

Jisung sedang berdiri di depan lemari pakaian yang terletak di sudut kamarnya. Sedang memilih baju apa yang harusnya ia pakai malam ini.

Sebenarnya Jisung bingung. Entah mengapa ia mengikuti perintah Minho untuk mandi. Dan sekarang ia terjebak dalam dilema. Memilih baju.

_’Ini kenapa gue ribet banget, sih? Ini cuma Minho. Temen dari SMA. Kenapa malam ini gue berusaha terlihat baik di depan dia? Lagian tadi tuh dia bercanda, kan? Jisung, lo kenapa sih?’_

Itu batin Jisung. Bingung.

Pada akhirnya Jisung memakai sebuah kaos oblong berwarna putih yang ia beli bersama Minho saat mereka mengikuti *study tour* ke Yogya semester lalu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bel apartemen Jisung berbunyi. Menandakan seseorang datang mengunjunginya. Dan untuk beberapa alasan, Jisung merasa gugup.

Jisung bisa melihat Minho berdiri di depan pintu melalui interkomnya. Minho menggenggam sebuah kresek hitam yang Jisung yakini adalah mie ayam yang ia minta tadi.

Jisung menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Menenangkan diri. Kemudian membukakan pintu.

“Waahh! Manteb banget lo jadi temen. Sini mie ayamnya. Gue lapar banget”

Jisung langsung merebut kresek hitam tersebut dari tangan Minho. Kemudian setengah berlari menuju dapur tanpa mempersilahkan Minho masuk. Berharap Minho segera pulang. Namun tentu saja, mustahil. Minho mengekorinya hingga dapur.

Jisung mengambil sebuah mangkuk, menuangkan mie ayam ke dalamnya. Kemudian duduk di meja makan, menatap mangkuknya dengan khidmat. Ia sebenarnya tak begitu lapar, hanya saja ia tak ingin menatap Minho sekarang. Apalagi berbincang dengannya. Jisung merasa aneh.

Minho tertawa melihat tingkah laku Jisung saat ini. Pria berhidung bangir itu terlihat sedang salah tingkah dan Minho tahu alasannya. Dengan sengaja ia duduk tepat di sebelah Jisung. Menopang tangan di atas meja. Menatap Jisung lekat.

Oke. Jisung makin salah tingkah sekarang. Ia hanya mengaduk mangkuknya, terlihat sibuk memisahkan bawang dan juga sayur.

Minho manaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menatap Jisung heran.

“Kenapa mie nya belum dimakan?”

Jisung berdecak sebal.

“Gimana mau makan kalau lo ngeliatin gue terus”

Minho tersenyum. Tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jisung yang dari tadi tak meliriknya sedikitpun.

“Kok pake lo gue sih, Ji? Pake aku kamu, dong. Kan kita udah pacaran...”

Jisung mendelik. Kali ini ia memberanikan diri menatap mata Minho.

“Sejak kapan?”

“Tadi aku ajak kamu pacaran, kamu iya-in”

Jisung berdehem. Kembali menatap mangkuk berisi mie ayam-nya.

“Tadi tuh, gue bercanda”

Minho tersenyum tipis.

“Yakin?”

“Lo rese banget sih, ya ampuun. Napsu makan gue jadi ilang, nih”

Minho mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jisung secara tiba tiba. Sontak, Jisung mematung.

Minho terkekeh. Kemudian berbisik tepat di telinga Jisung.

“Kenapa jadi kaku sih, Ji?”

Jisung masih diam. Tak tahu harus merespon apa.

Minho meletakkan puncak hidungnya di ceruk leher Jisung. Menghirup aroma pria itu dalam dalam. Kemudian bergumam disana.

“Kalau kamu bercanda? Kenapa mandi?”

Jisung tak menjawab. Masih mematung.

_’Gue ga tau. Tolong jauh jauh’_

Minho kembali bergumam disana.

“Tau ga sih, Ji. Aku dari dulu suka banget sama wangi kamu. Nangih.”

Wajah Minho bergerak naik. Berhenti tepat di belakang telinga Jisung.

Pria yang sehari hari nya memakai kaca mata itu bergidik. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh Minho.

“Minho apaan sih ah! Sana deh. Gue mau makan.”

Minho menjauhkan wajah. Lalu terkekeh.

“Tadi ada yang bilang nafsu makannya hilang.”

Jisung berdecak.

“Kalau mau gangguin gue, mending lo pulang deh, No. Abis makan gue mau nugas”

Jisung meraih air mineral yang ia ambil bersama mangkuk tadi. Meminumnya.

_’Panas banget ya ampun. Padahal barusan gue mandi’_

“Ji, kamu make _lip balm_ ya?”

Pertanyaan Minho sontak membuat Jisung tersedak. Kaget.

_'Anjing! Kok tahu?’_

Minho tertawa.

“Kenapa kaget? Keliatan banget loh, Ji. Bibir kamu jadi mengkilat gitu.”

_’Gusti... malu banget, tolong’_

“Kenapa kamu make begituan malem malem gini?”

_’Bisa ga sih, ga usah nanya. Gue ga tau harus jawab apa anjing’_

“Yeeee, suka suka dong. Bibir gue kering banget. Makanya make sekarang”

Jisung meletakkan gelas ke atas meja. Menggigit bibir bawah. Gugup.

Minho kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jisung. Kemudian bergumam. Suaranya terdengar berat.

“Kamu makan mie ayam-nya nanti aja ya, Ji. Sekarang, aku mau makan kamu dulu”

Minho meraih tengkuk Jisung. Melumat bibir pria itu dalam. Terkesan tergesa. Seolah olah ia telah menahan ini begitu lama.

Ya. Memang. Minho telah menahannya selama empat tahun. Sejak mereka duduk di kelas dua SMA. Tak ingin merusak pertemanan, pikirnya. Namun, hari ini ia tak dapat menahannya lagi.

Awalnya Jisung hanya diam. Terpaku. Kaget lebih tepatnya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ia tak bisa berpikir barang sejenak. Minho tak memberikannya waktu untuk mengolah semua hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Namun, pada akhirnya Jisung terhanyut dalam ciuman yang Minho berikan. Terbuai.

Jisung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Minho. Menarik pria itu mendekat. Mengikuti ritme. Sesekali saling menghisap, menggigit.

Selama beberapa menit hanya terdengar suara detak jam dan juga suara kecap yang dihasilkan kedua bibir mereka.

Minho menarik wajah. Menjauh. Terengah. Memberikan ruang agar keduanya dapat kembali menghirup oksigen.

Minho mengecup bibir Jisung sekilas lalu bergumam di atasnya sambil menatap intens.

“Ternyata kamu lebih manis dari yang aku bayangin selama ini.”

Jisung tersenyum kecil. Merasa mendapat kan sinyal positif, Minho kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka. Kembali melumat bibir ranum Jisung.

Setelah puas, bibir nya bergerak perlahan. Turun menuju targer berikutnya. Leher jenjang Jisung.

Minho mengecap dalam. Berusaha membubuhkan tanda disana.

Kesadaran Jisung perlahan mulai terkikis. Sedikit waras yang tersisa menyuruhnya untuk tak mengeluarkan desah. Malu.

Jisung mengalihkan desahnya, meremas rambut Minho sebagai pelampiasan.

Sebelah tangan Minho memeluk pinggang Jisung. Sebelahnya lagi mulai merambat. Menyisip dari celah kaos yang Jisung gunakan. Mengelus pelan perut Jisung yang mulai berbentuk. Kemudian bergerak pelan. Merambat naik menyentuh titik paling sensitif Jisung. Kemudian memilih nya pelan.

“Noo-hh...”

Desah pertama Jisung keluar. Namun tertahan.

Minho menjauhkan bibirnya dari ceruk leher Jisung. Menghentikan aktivitasnya. Mencium puncak hidung Jisung yang kini sedang terengah. Menatapnya lekat.

“Kalau mau ngeluarin suara, keluarin aja, Ji. Kenapa ditahan?”

Jisung menunduk. Kemudian menabrakkan kepalanya ke dada Minho. Bersembunyi.

“Kenapa, Ji?”

Minho mengusap puncak kepala Jisung.

“Diam, deh. Aku malu”

Minho terkekeh.

“Ya udah, deh. Aku pulang kalau gitu.”

Jisung menegakkan badan. Menatap Minho. Mengernyit tak suka.

“Kok pulang?”

“Kamu nya malu sama aku. Trus, tadi ada yang bilang kalau dia laper banget. Pengen makan mie ayam terus lanjut nugas. Kalau kamu bakalan sibuk aku ngapain disini? Bagusan aku pulang kan daripada gangguin kamu?”

Jisung merengek. Memajukan bibir. Ia kesal. Merajuk.

“Minoooo....”

_'Duh, anjing. Gemes banget. Gue ga kuat’_

Minho menopang dagunya di atas meja. Menatap Jisung.

“Apa sayang?”

“Kamu nyebelin banget?”

“Lah, kamu nya yang nyuruh aku pulang”

“Itu kan tadi! Sekarang kamu harus tanggung jawab!”

Minho tertawa lepas hingga matanya menyipit.

“Duh, Ji... kamu ga bakalan hamil karna aku cium barusan. Lagian kamu cowok, Nu. Ya ampuunn”

Jisung menunduk. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

“Bukan gitu...”

“Terus?”

“Kalau kamu pergi, aku... jadi *main* sendiri, dong”

Wajah Jisung memerah sekarang.

Minho seketika menegakkan badan. Menatap Jisung yang sibuk memainkan jarinya. Terlihat seolah sedang menyembunyikan gundukan di bawah sana.

“Ji, liat aku dulu”

Jisung melirik Minho tanpa menganggkat kepalanya. Terlalu malu untuk mengadah.

“Mau disini atau di kamar?”

Jisung memerah. Ia kembali menarik arah pandang. Menatap ujung kakinya. Menggigit bibir bawah, kemudian bergumam.

“Di kamar”

Minho seketika berdiri. Menarik tangan Jisung. Tergesa. Tak sabar ingin membawa Jisung ke kamar.

Namun, Jisung menarik tangan Minho saat ia berhasil berdiri. Menahan gerak mereka.

“Kenapa berhenti?”

“No, aku mau di gendong”

“...”

Minho mematung selama beberapa saat kemudian menarik Jisung kepelukannya. Lalu melumat bibir Jisung. Sedikit kasar dan tergesa.

“Ji, kamu jangan sering sering gini. Gemes banget. Aku ga kuat.”

Minho berbisik disela ciuman mereka. Keduanya terengah.

“Ji, aku udah ga tahan lagi. *Main* di kamarnya kapan kapan ya, Ji? Malam ini kita *main* di meja makan dulu”

Jisung terbelalak. Hendak protes. Namun, Minho lebih cepat.

Malam itu, mereka berbagi kehangatan di atas meja jati yang berukuran 2x1, disaksikan oleh mi ayam yang telah kehilangan hangatnya.


End file.
